the third
by salllzy
Summary: what happens when Hermione goes and vists her cousin Will Lennox? what happens when the autobots meet harry potter who is hiding a secret that only two of his friends know about.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a challenge issued by Kayzi who put this plot bunny into my head and now shall not leave so please read and enjoy.**

"**Cybertronion" **

"Spark twin bond" 

"_Bond speak"_

"Normal talk"

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~

Four large servos ran over his frame as a deep voice, the voice was made deeper by lust

"It seems, that all this teasing is taking a toll on our young lover."

A second voice spoke after the first

"Indeed but he has held up so well, I think he needs to be taken. So you think he could handle been double teamed?"

A gasp could be heard followed by the sound of two engines purring

"Primus! Please! I have learnt my lesson I swear! I will never flirt with anyone else ever again, just please."

The sound of two dark chuckles echoed around the room before the sound of two clicks could be heard, a moan of pleasure filled the room as a valve was filled by a large spike

"Primus! I will never get tired of how big you are!"

A growl was his only answer as a second spike joined the first in his valve, not been able to stop the groan of pleasure that escaped his vocal processor as the two spikes filled him beyond capacity. Looking up he caught sight of a wicked smirk and two sets of deadly gleaming optics

"If his valves is this tight, imagine how tight that sweet aft of his is."

A mewl escaped the mech below the two as they continued their torturously slow pace, making sure to drag over every sensor node they could.

"Please! I need more, Primus I will only have optics for the two of you."

Two possessive growls could be heard as the two sped up the sound of metal hitting metal filled the room, a low needy moan filled the room as he felt himself been lifted up

"You are ours, you will never look at another mech or femme again. If you do you will not like the punishment you will receive, what you are receiving now will look mild."

They both stopped to let their words have a impact on the mech below them as he finally groaned out

"yes! I get it! I will only look at the two of you, I will only share my berth with the two of you!"

The two began to speed up.

~~~~~Dream ends~~~~~~~~

Harry Potter jolted awake from the most arousing, vivid dream he ever had. Damn why had it turned him on so much? Swinging his legs out of his bed Harry climbed out of the bed and walked down into his kitchen and poured a cold glass of water before turning the light back off and wandering back to his bed hoping to get more sleep.

Just as Harry climbed into bed he felt a lump next to him, turning around he came face to face with Neera a friend smiling Neera sat up and looked at Harry before muttering a few words and the room was engulfed in light. Smirking she looked down at Harry who had placed a pillow over his face

"So did you enjoy your dream? I know I did."

The pillow hit her in the face when a tried voice spoke up

"Neera love leave Harry alone, Harry the two of us felt that so whatever it is we cannot simply ignore it."

Sitting up Harry groaned before glancing at the two

"The two of you both felt it?"

Neera smiled before looking at a young man with startling silver eyes

"Yes, well it was rather hard to figure out why the two of us wanted to go at it like rabbits but now we know, isn't that right Niha love?"

Niha had rolled back over and pulled the cover over both him and Harry while speaking

"Time for sleep we need to sleep as we are going over to America with Hermione tomorrow so she can visit her cousin Lennox."

Both Harry and Neera yawned before climbing into the bed and slowly falling back into sleep.

~~~~Thousands of miles away in Autobot base~~~~~~~

Two sets of blue optics flickered back into life as their owners began to come out of recharge the two bond mates glanced at each other before the red and blue mech glanced at the lime green one before speaking

"Ratchet I think we have finally found our third."

Ratchet glanced at the red and blue mech before stating

"I don't think we have Orion I know we have, but the question is where is he?"

The one called Orion looked at Ratchet before sighing a human gesture they had all picked up on before speaking

"To that I wish I knew the answer but sadly I do not."

Ratchet nodded his helm

"Come back to the berth Optimus we will get no where staying awake some recharge and we will begin looking tomorrow."

With that the two large mechs went back to the berth and fell back into recharge.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Cybertronion" **

"Spark twin bond" 

"_Bond speak"_

"Normal talk"

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

~~~~~~~Autobot base~~~~~~~~

Neither Optimus or Ratchet had told anyone about the dream, it was personal to the and very arousing. It had stirred something deep inside of them something primal.

They were currently sat in Optimus's office drinking some Energon neither of them had yet to talk, the silence wasn't uncomfortable far from it, it was relaxing and helping them deal with the dream and what was going on in their processors neither of them knew the mech that was in their dreams. They could also tell it was a seeker and not a Decepticon one either, they wondered if he was part of a trine but if so then why hadn't they came to earth when Optimus sent out the message?

There were too many things to take into account, they both perked up when they heard the familiar footsteps of Ironhide getting closer. Sending a mental command to open the door Ironhide walked in with Lennox in his servo, setting Will down on the desk Optimus looked at Ironhide

"Was there something you needed old friend?"

Ironhide gave a grunt before gesturing to Will who was calmly sat on the edge of the desk

"Its me, I have got a week off to spend with my cousin who is coming all the way from England to see me. I have cleared it with everyone except for you, I wanted to make sure that you knew to talk to Epps with anything regarding N.E.S.T while I am away. And if the 'cons show up let me know."

Ironhide held his servo out for Will who climbed onto it, Ironhide gently set his servo down onto the floor Will climbed off it and headed to the small human sized door before disappearing. Turning around Ironhide looked at Ratchet and Optimus before speaking

"Alright, whats got your processors in a bunch?"

Ratchet glanced at Ironhide

"What makes you think that anything is going on?"

Glancing between the two Ironhide snorted

"Because when I came in here with Will, the two of you weren't talking AND you looked like something had happened."

Optimus and Ratchet glanced at each other before turning to Ironhide, Ironhide had knew his friends long enough to know that they were hiding something from him. Finally after what felt like a entirety of silence Optimus spoke

"We believe we have found out third."

Ironhide felt his jaw fall down to the floor, after all this time they had finally found their third!

Sitting down on a chair Ironhide glanced at the two before asking

"Are you sure? I don't want the two of you to THINK you have found your third and it turns out you havent."

Optimus glanced at Ironhide and spoke

"We know old friend, but this time feels different. We can feel him but we cannot find him it is like he doesn't want to be found, there is something blocking us."

Glancing at Ratchet, Ironhide spoke

"Maybe he is coming here? It seems weird that you have a dream of your third the same day that Will leaves to go and visit his cousin at his farm?"

That caused both of them to turn and look at Ironhide before Ratchet snipped

"For one so trigger happy you do have your moments, now if you don't mind I am dragging you off to med bay to do a full scan clearly there is something wrong with you."

With that Ironhide was dragged out of Optimus's office leaving their leader highly amused at his bonded's reaction to Ironhide thinking, that alone sent a shiver running straight up Optimus's spinal struts.

~~~~~~~~England~~~~~~~~~

Harry felt like death warmed up after the dream, he didn't know who or what they were but he had a suspicion. He glanced at the two bodies still asleep on the bed and snorted, wandering to the bathroom Harry began to get undressed for a shower moaning as the cold water began to hit his back. Slowly the water began to turn warm and relaxed Harry's muscles that were in knots clicking every joint in his body he felt better, better than he had in a very long time.

Leaving the shower Harry looked at the bed and found that the two were up and about walking downstairs he came face to face with a cube of neon pink liquid that he accepted without much hassle, sitting in a chair Niha glanced at his friend and inquired

"They still don't know?"

Harry shook his head before looking at Neera who had a pensive look on her face

"Its been what ten, twenty, thirty years since the cube changed us. Our aging has slowed down we are faster and stronger than most of them and not to mention we lose our holoforms we stand at what thirty foot tall. I am glad that we got changed as it gave us a new chance on life but I have the feeling that there is more than just us three out there."

Niha nodded and glanced at Harry

"Whatever happens you will still have us as a trine, no matter what you are our leader and our CMO. Should your friends not understand then we will leave and they shall never find us again."

Harry nodded

"I havent told them, partly because I fear their reaction but it is not just that I don't want to lose the two of you or them. I know if they said something then you would kill them no questions asked."

Niha, Harry and Neera left the house, as they left the house their holoforms fizzled out and in the Neera nodded standing up the three of them looked at each other before leaving the in place stood three, giant robots at a 25 foot high. While their bodies had changed some of the things hadn't such as Harry's optic colour was still emerald green, Niha's optic colour was still sliver and Neera's colour was still a mix the colours kept changing every few seconds. Glancing at each other the three turned into their alt forms before taking off into the sky and heading to the meeting point at Lennox's farm.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Cybertronion" **

"Spark twin bond" 

"_Bond speak"_

"Normal talk"

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

~~~~~~~~Lennox farm~~~~~~~

William Lennox had seen many things in his time, hell he even fought with giant alien robots! But the one thing he never ever wanted to see was his baby cousin lip locked with a dark Italian man moaning as his hands roamed her body.

Giving a subtle yet awkward cough the two broke apart and looked at each other sheepishly walking over to the two Will asked

"Hermione, is this Blaise guy that you told me about?"

Hermione nodded her normally bushy hair was tied back into a ponytail, Blaise glanced at Hermione before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him and wrapping his arms around her waist.

~~~~~~~~~~~Some where over America ~~~~~~~~~~

Harry or as he was known in his Cybertronion form Firebolt, along with Neera who was known as Quickstrike and Niha who was known as Sliversong. The three of them had been flying and not really paying much attention to where they were flying to, so when they got attacked by a F-22 they were all shocked. Quickstrike and Sliversong began to open fire on the F-22 before shifting out of their alt forms and glaring daggers at the F-22 who was watching them closely shifted as well glared at the trio before asking

"I am Starscream who are you?"

Firebolt snorted and shifted out of his alt form before speaking

"Names Firebolt, the Femme is Quickstrike and the mech next to her is Sliversong. Now why don't you fly away you cackling doritos and leave us alone."

Starscream felt rage boil through his cables as he began to fire upon the three who were laughing like mad people.

~~~~~~Autobot base~~~~~~~~~

Redalert came running into the rec room shouting

"WE HAVE A SIGNAL! A CONFIRMED DECEPTICON SIGNAL! AND THREE UNKNOW ONES WE NEED TO TAKE COVER THEY ARE GOING TO COME FOR US! PREPARE TO LAUNCH A COUNTER DEFENCE!"

Everyone in the room groaned as Ratchet looked at Wheeljack

"Jackie remind me to offline him first chance I get!" 

Wheeljack laughed and looked around the room

"Not before Prowl, I don't think I have ever seen him twitch so much in one day." 

Ratchet sent humour across the bond before closing the bond and walking into the control room and glanced at the large computed before walking back into the rec room and banging his hands on the table

"Seems red is telling the truth, we have one lone 'con and three unknown signals. Now lets go before I offline the lot of you."

Optimus smirked behind his battle mask and followed his bonded out of the rec room and to the ground bridge were it was activated and everyone was gifted a sight that they would never forget.

~~~~~~~Firebolt and the other seekers~~~~~~

Quickstrike quickly did a barrel roll before appearing behind Starscream and shouting

"BOO!"

At the top of her voice before falling to the ground laughing her aft off, as the other two barely managed to stay in the air while laughing so much. That they crashed to the ground holding their sides, finally stopping laughing Quickstrike and Sliversong had began to wrap up the terribly confused Starscream who was slowly waging to unbridled rage as he was wrapped up in Christmas lights while the two of them were singing "Ring, ring rosies." none of the group noticed a rather large group of mechs and femmes stood behind them trying not to dye of laughter.

Firebolt stood up and activated his thrusters before flying to Starscream and smirking

"So fancy going for a fly?"

With that he picked up Starscream who let out a audio splitting screech as he was thrown up into the air and landed flat on his aft while the three unknown seekers began to laugh a new, Sliversong began to grab hold of his paint and paint smiley faces and obscene pictures on Starscream, while Firebolt and Quickstrike were writing something that looked like

"Kiss me im a dirty bot."

"My lover is Optimus Prime."

"Cant touch this aft coz its mine."

The three of them began to laugh so hard they had coolant dripping from their optics and holding their sides as their cooling fans came online to stop them from over heating.

Starscream was trying to get out of the lights and wires but to know avail it seemed that no matter how hard he tried the three were just getting started as he was currently been dangled upside down from a tree as the three were laid out on the floor laughing so hard that the managed to offline themselves.

Optimus and the 'bots didn't know what to do but what the did see would make the history books, just as they thought that it would stop the three managed to offline themselves by laughing so hard. The look of pure rage and anger of Starscream's face plates was enough for everyone before one by one they all fell down laughing at what they had been watching for the past hour.

Starscream managed to get down but not gracefully like he wanted to instead Starscream landed flat on his face plates which only caused the bots to roar with laughter yet again, not that anyone really noticed but some of the 'bots had also managed to offline themselves by laughing to hard.

It seemed that by the time that everyone had finished laughing only five mechs were left online, Prowl, Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide and finally Starscream who didn't find it funny in the slightest as it was all at his expense.

By the time everyone came back online everyone had managed to tease the seeker mercilessly, just as they were going to leave a female voice spoke up

"Not to be rude or anything, but who the slag are all of you?"


	4. Chapter 4

"**Cybertronion" **

"Spark twin bond" 

"_Bond speak"_

"Normal talk"

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

~~~~~~Firebolt and the others~~~~~~~~

Everyone was looking at each other with varying degrees of shock and suspicion, none of them had made a move until Quickstrike snorted

"Ok lets gets thing sorted, im judging by the weird red thing on you that your good guys and the crazy potato chip is a bad guy. If that's right then I call a gold star!"

With that she waved her arms around giggling to her self as everyone was looking at her, Firebolt and Sliversong looked at the group

"Names Sliversong."

"Firebolt."

With that the three turned around and shifted before flying away, not before the left a parting message in the sky

"'Bots RULE! 'cons suck aft peace out."

Everyone could hear their laughter as they flew away.

Optimus glanced at Starscream before stating

"Bring him back to base."

Starscream didn't even try to struggle mainly because he still couldn't get out of the wires that the three lunatics had tied him up in.

~~~~~Autobot base~~~~~~

None of the bots or humans had managed to get Starscream out of the wires, Wheeljack walked into the rec room sighing as his head fins were a light blue meaning everyone knew that he was depressed about something. Ratchet sensed his twins depression and opened his bond

"Jackie whats up?" 

At first Ratchet thought Wheeljack wasn't going to answer as twenty kliks had went by and he still hadn't had a answer

"Its that wire Ratch, I would love to know what its made out of slag I would even love to make it myself but none of us know what the frag its made out of! I mean you would have to be a genius to make something like that! And I don't even know what the frag those seekers done to it to make it grow every time screamer moves!" 

Ratchet had to bite back a laugh at the rapid explanation that his spark twin had given him, something about those seekers was familiar. He knew he had heard those designations from somewhere, standing up Ratchet walked to the Archives room were he accessed the main computer and began to look up the designations that the three seekers had given the 'bots.

~~~~~~Seekers hideout~~~~~~~

The three seekers were drunk and not your normal I want to be cheerful type drunk, it was more of a I don't want to remember my own name type drunk. Firebolt was currently dangling from the light that was hanging oh so innocently above their rec room, which had made the three attack it and as the end result they had ended falling flat on their afts while Firebolt still hung from the light. None of them noticed the blinking light on the main computer that told them someone was searching for them.

~~~~~~Autobot base~~~~~~~

At first Ratchet wanted to scream as he hadn't be able to find anything on the three seekers until he came across a entry from a small out post long before the war had even began, scrolling down Ratchet had began to read it

_It seems that the three sparklings are resistant to everything and are also showing some very powerful energy readings, it has yet to be determined why their power levels are so high. _

_Also they seem to be immune of many forms of torture, such as electric shocks have no effect on the sparklings. What we do know is that the three sparklings have a telepathic link with one and other, also any attempts to get into their firewalls not only causes out CPUs to crash but also bodily harm as well. We are still trying to un-wield the poor slagger that upset Quickstrike, also Quickstrike has showed signs of been able to see and predict the future making it very hard to capture and detain her. _

_Firebolt seems to have a immensely high power reading, but also judging by the power readings it seems that they are all the same level. Just having different powers, Firebolt seems to be able to bring anything back from the brink of death and can heal any form of injury. _

_Sliversong is interesting while he can not do what the other two sparklings do his song can stop all fighting and cause anyone in the area to fall into immediate recharge. It also seems that he has a vast knowledge and can build almost anything despite not having any materials to build anything, the most deadliest thing that he has created is a wire that grows by itself and seems to be indestructible. _

Ratchet finished reading the entry before rage over took him, never before had he read something so barbaric turning on his pedes he stormed into the rec room with a look that could put fear into Primus and Unicrons sparks.

Optimus turned around and glanced at his bonded before he felt fear grab hold of his CPU as he carefully walked closer to the enraged medic who was snarling and growling

"Ratchet, what is wrong?"

Ratchet had never once raised his voice at Optimus outside the med bay as he roared

"WHATS WRONG! I WILL TELL YOU WHAT THE SLAG IS WRONG THOSE THREE SEEKERS WERE EXPERIMENTED ON WHEN THEY WERE SPARKLINGS!"

By the time he had finished Ratchet was breathing heavily even though he had no real reason to breath, as he tried to clam his temper he sent a data burst to everyone relaying what he had found on the three.

Soon rage filled every mech and femme in the base as they read the report that Ratchet had sent to them, who in their right processor would so that to a sparkling? It was sickening for them all to read none of them had ever read something so horrific and disgusting in all their time alive, Optimus turned to Ratchet and suppressed a growl as he spoke

"Ratchet prepare the med bay, we are going to find them and see what damage we can undo. I want a full medical report of what damage the have received."

Ratchet nodded and walked out of the room still growling to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

"**Cybertronion" **

"Spark twin bond" 

"_Bond speak"_

"Normal talk"

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

~~~~~~Autobot base~~~~~~~

The full base was on high alert as everyone watched Ironhide bring in the three seekers who were hugging Ironhide

"Ohh he has such a big cannon! I wonder if everything else is as big as that."

The other two seekers burst out in laughter at Quickstrike's comment before Sliversong began to join in

"Mmmm, I wonder if any of the other mechs have big cannons now that I wouldn't mind seeing."

Firebolt couldn't handle it anymore and fell to the floor in laughter, everyone was looking at the seekers as though the were insane. But judging from what they had read it wouldn't surprise them if a few wires were lose on their processors and CPUs.

Ironhide had managed to drag the three laughing seekers to the med bay were ratchet was waiting for them wrench in hand. Looking at the wrench Sliversong commented

"Looks like he knows how to use that, I wonder what else he knows how to use?"

Firebolt and Quickstrike began laughing even harder as the wrench went flying through the air and hit Sliversong on the helm and made him topple backward onto the floor with a groan of pain, laying on the floor groaning in pain made the other two seekers to laugh all over again.

Ratchet glanced at the three before counting to ten backwards in a very vain attempt to control his temper, he knew that the three had been through the pit and back but that didn't mean they had to laugh at everything.

Firebolt glanced at the two members of his trine before speaking in a serious voice

"Alright you two up on to the berth, Primus knows what injuries you have managed to get."

Ratchet raised a optical ridge at Firebolt who merely snorted before a light green glow encompassed his hands, placing his hands on the two, the two got engulfed in the glow. Every dent and scratch began to disappear in front of everyone's optics, Sliversong gave a groan of pain before glancing at Ratchet

"remind me never to piss you off, damn my processor is still ringing."

Quickstrike began looking at her servo, then looked at Ratchet

"Yes we still have our powers and yes we can remember what happened to us when we were sparklings."

If it was anyone but Ratchet their jaw would of hit the floor, but seeing as it was Ratchet he merely raised a optical ridge before glancing at the three

"So your powers are still in tact that's good news, but as for remembering you shouldn't remember what happened to you been as young as you were."

Firebolt sat on the medical berth next to his trine mates before folding his servos over his spark chamber

"We can remember everything, every little detail despite been so young. We may act like life is a big game but we know its not, its just how we cope."

Nodding his helm Ratchet gestured for them to follow him, hopping off the medical berths they began to follow him. As they got closer they realised that it was a rec room that they were approaching as they entered the rec room a deadly silence fell upon the room, all optics were on the three noticing the looks that they were getting Firebolt snorted and looked at Ironhide

"So it was you that shot us out of the sky."

Ironhide glanced at the three before grunting

"Well you didn't wanna come down so I done the next best thing."

Sliversong muttered something under his breath that only Quickstrike caught as she began snickering, knowing that he was going to end up with processor ach Firebolt still asked

"What is so funny?"

The two jumped up straight and glanced at each other nervously

"**You tell him." **

"**No thanks song I would rather live to have some creations thank you very much." **

"**Yes well, I would like creations as well but you don't see me complaining at every chance I get." **

"**That's because you like a good spike shoved so far up your valve that you cant walk straight for a good breem." **

Walking over to the two Firebolt hit them both over the helms and glared at them, the glared caused everyone to look at Ratchet then look back to Firebolt who was still glaring. Wheeljack noticed that something was off with the three and opened up his bond with Ratchet

"Ratch, I don't know if it is me or not but there is something weird about the three and I don't mean a bad weird either. That glare is way too much like yours you don't think that he could be your third could he?" 

Ratchet hadn't even thought about his and Optimus's third until Wheeljack reminded him, glancing at the three he began to notice small things the way they were stood it reminded him of the way that he, Optimus, Wheeljack and Skyfire stood. Was it possible that two of the trine were some of the 'bots thirds? The ones that they had been waiting for?

Looking at Optimus Ratchet opened up his bond

"_Jackie just pointed something out to me, look at the way that Firebolt is glaring at the two. it's the same glare I give to those that frag me off in med bay. Also that Sliversong is holding himself it's the same way that Skyfire stands. I am going to agree with Jackie on this one I think that Firebolt is our third while Sliversong is Jackie's and Skyfire's third." _

Optimus glanced at the two and began to notice what Ratchet and Wheeljack noticed it wasn't overly big but it was enough for them to notice, what they failed to notice was that Quickstrike had stood still as a rock and her optics had glazed over.

Firebolt glanced at Quickstrike and noticed that she hadn't moved or spoken, taking one look at her optics Firebolt walked to her and placed his servos on her shoulders before speaking

"Tell me what you see."

A voice that wasn't Quickstrike's began to speak startling all

"A war that will end when the three thirds meet, two leaders brought together in times of peace. The thirds shall meet who they love and the three that belong shall hunger no more, the war shall pass into a memory as the sparklings born form ashes reform."

With that She fell to the floor with a thud.


	6. Chapter 6

"**Cybertronion" **

"Spark twin bond" 

"_Bond speak"_

"Normal talk"

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

~~~~Autobot base a Groon later~~~~~~~

Despite the words that Quickstrike had spoke no one knew what she had meant, the only one that knew what she meant was currently in a stasis that only she could awaken from. Firebolt had been sat beside her berth keeping a constant watch over her making sure that no harm would befall her, Sliversong would pop in every other day to see how she was doing but it was always the same she wouldn't awaken. Finally having enough Firebolt stood up and strode to Optimus's office the door opened as if on a mental command as he walked in and glanced at the four mechs in the office, not bothering to spare the other three a glance he looked directly at Optimus before saying in a calm tone

"We need to get in contact with the Nemesis as soon as possible, other wise 'Strike isn't going to wake up."

Optimus glanced at his bonded and allowed the link to open

"_He knows something that he isn't telling us, and I fear that none of us will like the answer as to why we need to contact the Nemesis." _

Ratchet bit back a snort as he glanced at Firebolt before looking back at Optimus and meeting the mechs optics that held curiosity

"_Why we may or may not like the reason, what he says is true some one on board the Nemesis is Quickstrike's third and the longer she is in_ _stasis the less likely she is to wake up." _

Optimus mulled over the information that Ratchet had given him before he glanced at Firebolt and froze the mech knew that they had been talking through the bond, he wasn't sure how but he could tell that Firebolt knew that they were talking about Quickstrike's problem.

Wheeljack glanced at his bonded Skyfire before glancing at Ratchet and allowed his spark twin bond to open

"Ratch, I don't like the idea any more than the next mech but if it means that Quickstrike will wake up then I am all for it." 

Closing the bond he knew that Ratchet had agreed with him despite the bond not been open, Skyfire glanced at Firebolt before asking

"If I may why do we need to contact the Nemesis?"

Firebolt snorted in a un-amused way before stating

"Mainly because Megatron and Soundwave are 'strike's third, just as I am Optimus's and Ratchet's. just as Sliversong is yours and Wheeljack's, we cannot pick our thirds but I will stop a member of my trine dying if I have the power to save her."

To say that they were shocked was a understatement, the full room had fell into silence the only thing that could be heard was the sound of four CPUs crashing and rebooting as Optimus asked in a strained voice

"how do you know?"

At this point Sliversong had entered the room and heard the question and spoke on Firebolt's behalf

"'strike had a vision when we were younglings, bout our thirds as she called you. What she told us made us want to drink every ounce of high grade we could get our hands on, which we did I might add. What she spoke of was a war that killed our race near extinction, a human that would destroy the all spark and become a human prime. She also spoke of our thirds and that we would find them in ten Vorns, six Orns and one Deca cycle. She knew when, where and how we would meet you she also spoke of something that would need the two leaders to unite she spoke of our deaths, she spoke of how we would die and when."

Firebolt was the only one that didn't look horrified at the news as Wheeljack asked

"What do you mean your deaths? We have only just slagging found you!"

Firebolt looked at Sliversong before sighing

"'Strike can see EVERY outcome that will ever happen that is just one of them. We are not saying that it will happen but what we are saying is unless a truce can come about then the three of us only have a Stella cycle until we die, there is no way to stop it and no way that it can be prevented other than this truce. What the two of us will show you is what made us get overcharged the other Groon when Ironhide shot us out of the sky."

With that both Firebolt and Sliversong offered their servos to the mechs before the hesitantly placed their servos in the offered servos before been pulled into a vision.

~~~~~~~~~Vision~~~~~~~~~

_Energon stained the failed, the corpses of offlined mechs and femmes littered the ground. The sound of a audio splitting scream could be heard as a sword had been rammed straight through the spark chamber of Quickstrike a feral laugh could be heard as the remaining mechs and femmes tried to get to her only to be stopped by some unknown force, bringing the wounded femme to his optics a mech growled in a feral voice _

"_Ready to meet the unmaker?" _

_A spit in his face plates was his only reply followed by a snarl _

"_It will be a cold day in the pits before I beg for mercy, something you wouldn't know much about would you? You pit spawned glitch head!" _

_With that Quickstrike found herself facing the remaining mechs and two of which were her third glancing at Megatron and Soundwave she sent them a weak smile as she smiled the sword was ripped up slicing her in half as Energon sprayed over the field and her corpse fell to the floor with a sickening thud._

_Firebolt and Sliversong stood in horror as the watched what had happened to their big sister the one that had kept them safe from everything and made sure that they were happy even when she was not, and now she was gone they would never see her changing optics again nor her smile. Four feral snarls could be heard as Soundwave, Megatron, Sliversong and Firebolt all charged forwards with weapons raised going in for the kill. A cold cruel smile could be seen as a shot from a plasma cannon could be heard hitting Ratchet square in the chest killing him instantaneously, rage filled Optimus as his energy blade came to life with a mind of its own as he too began charging, by the time the battle was finished only three mechs were left standing Soundwave, Megatron and Optimus the three glanced at their fallen brethren and felt a pang go straight through them as now the three were truly the last of their kind with no hope to bring back their loved ones. The three cast one last glance at each other before Soundwave spoke _

"_A life without them is a life not worth living." _

_Megatron and Optimus both nodded before the three of them raised their weapons and attacked each other effectively killing themselves as the Energon began to flow from their bodies the last thought that they had was they would be reunited in the well of sparks with all those that they had loved. _

~~~~~~End vision~~~~~~

The full room was quiet as everyone was left with their own thoughts they all knew what they had to do but could they do it? They had seen what would happen for themselves their entire race was dead. Firebolt glanced at the group before speaking

"Like I said that is only one of the outcomes the next one is one that she holds dear."

With that the two offered their servos again as the four took the servos the got sucked into a vision once again

~~~~~~Vision~~~~~~~

_Firebolt was sat in a chair in the rec room looking at a small sparkling playing with four others a soft smile graced his faceplates as he felt two strong arms wrap around him from behind and a deep voice spoke _

"_Sparkling watching again?" _

_Firebolt nodded his helm before glancing into the loving optics of Optimus before sighing _

"_I made the mistake of walking into 'strike's quarters earlier needless to say I have been scared for life. I never wanted to see my sister go at it with Megatron and Soundwave, hell they didn't even stop! All that happened was 'Strike glanced at me before saying could I close the door on my way out!" _

_Optimus laughed before nuzzling Firebolt's helm and sighing as Ratchet walked into the rec room and looked at Firebolt before saying _

"'_Strike has something she wants to show us and she seems very, very giddy about it." _

_Firebolt felt the Energon freeze in his lines as Quickstrike came skipping in followed by the rest of the 'cons and 'bots he was sure that he wasn't the only one that had noticed the deadly gleam in her optics as she spoke in a sugary sweet voice _

"_I have a video to show everyone!" _

_With that she placed a disk into the computer and smirked as it booted up at first nothing happened until screams could be heard _

"_SWEET SLAGGING PIT MY OPTICS!" _

"_TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!" _

_The only mechs that didn't look disturbed by the video of Quickstrike, Megatron and Soundwave interfacing was Ratchet, Quickstrike, Megatron and Soundwave as everyone else was too busy trying to shield their optics from such a sight, glancing around the room with a smirk that rivalled Megatron's and a unholy gleam in her optics Quickstrike glanced at the room before asking in a fake innocent tone _

"_Now are we going to stop annoying Ratchet with your acts of stupidity?" _

_A resounding chorus of _

"_YES!" _

_Could be heard by everyone as the video got turned off by a vastly amused Quickstrike who glanced at Ratchet and smiled before stating _

"_We look after our own, so since you and 'bolt are bonded that means no one will harm unless they want me on their afts." _

_Ratchet smirked as he looked at the full room as everyone was trying to purge the memory of watching the video from their memory chips before snorting and shaking his helm at Quickstrike's antics. Sliversong had known something like this had happened and removed the sparklings from the room before staying with them and making sure that no harm would befall them, after all he knew how vengeful his siblings could be and never wanted to on the receiving end of it. _

_Quickstrike smirked as a idea came to her, glancing at the room she said in a innocent voice _

"_And that was one of the mild ones, I would hate to see how you would all react to seeing me be tied down to the berth." _

_With that the room fell into silence as nearly everyone suffered from a processor crash._

~~~~~~~End vision~~~~~~

Every mech was in stitches at the vision that they had just witnessed, they would never of thought that she would ever do something like that! As they all got their laughter under control Optimus had came to a decision glancing at the room he spoke

"Get everyone into the command room we are going to contact the Nemesis."

Standing up everyone began to walk out of the room coming everyone as they walked to the command room once they had all arrived at the command room Firebolt glanced at Sliversong before speaking

"We are going to contact the Nemesis."

The reaction was what they had expected as Ironhide roared

"WHAT THE SLAG!"

Sliversong sent a deadly glare to Ironhide before venomously stating

"Either we contact the Nemesis now are 'strike dies in two Groon, three Breem and four cycles so we can either do it now or I will fly to the Nemesis myself!"

With the threat looming over their helms Prowl began to search for all known frequencies that the 'cons might use hoping to find one before their comrade died before their eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

"**Cybertronion" **

"Spark twin bond" 

"_Bond speak"_

"Normal talk"

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

~~~~~~Nemesis somewhere above the artic~~~~~~~

Megatron was bored, and not the normal bored oh no this was a do-something-now-if-you-don't-I-am-going-to-kill-you-type-bored. Which had everyone on edge, even Soundwave was unusually edgy and no one seemed to know why. Megatron cast a glance at Soundwave and could tell that his bonded had been having the same dreams that he had been having, neither of them knew the femme in their dreams and they knew that she was their third they didn't have any idea where she was. A alarm began to ring all around the Nemesis as Megatron snarled at Barricade who began to open the commutations channel as Prowl's face came onto the screen looking both pleased and alarmed, glancing around the room Prowl smirked before stating

"Good your all there this will make it easier."

With that he walked away from the screen and Optimus came into view looking disgruntled glancing off the screen for a second before glancing back at the room and meeting Megatron's optics before calmly saying

"We need your help."

The reaction was what not what anyone expected as everyone onboard the Nemesis began laughing until they had coolant running down their face plates what none of them expected was Firebolt and Sliversong to storm into the view of everyone onboard the Nemesis and begin snarling at them like wild animals before Sliversong snarled out

"You would let your own third die?"

That caused everyone to stop laughing and glance at the snarling and growling two before Soundwave been the logic and cold one that he had been claimed to be asked

"What do you mean?"

Firebolt snorted and glanced at Soundwave before speaking

"Right now Quickstrike is currently in the med bay in a healing stasis and wont wake up unless the two of you get your glitching pit spawned afts here now or so help me I will drag the two of you here by force if I have to."

Both Megatron and Soundwave were shocked, they had a sinking feeling that the seeker would go through with it as well. Just as Megatron was about to reply Ratchet ran into the room before a panicked look in his optics as he cried out

"We are losing her! Her CPU has started to shut down we don't have time to talk get your afts here NOW!"

The last part was roared as everyone began to fear for what was about to happen, they were going to lose of one their own unless Megatron and Soundwave got their afts moving, seeing the conflict Firebolt spoke up

"We will meet at a location that I will send you the coordination's and meet us at in thirty Kliks that is all we can spare, we wait any longer then she will die."

With that the line went dead leaving everyone in stunned silence as Megatron and Soundwave left the room and began to make their way to the location where they would meet their third and pray that they were not too late to save her.

~~~~~Neutral location~~~~~~

Everyone was gathered in the area as the 'cons came flying in and took in the sight of Quickstrike who was slowly and painfully dying, as Soundwave and Megatron got closer the pained moans and whimpers got quieter and quieter. Standing on either side of the limp form Firebolt gave a smile before a glow encompassed the three all optics went to Firebolt but they were shocked to see it wasn't him, that was creating it and it amused Firebolt greatly to watch everyone' reaction for a few seconds the glow got brighter until it disappeared. When the glow disappeared Sliversong stepped forwards and began to sing sending Megatron and Soundwave into recharge while Quickstrike still slept on.

~~~~~~Autobot base ARK~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone had avoided the med bay as if it had the plague not that it surprised many 'cons what they were surprised about was how long the 'bots had tolerated their presence for it was almost like every bot and human were walking on very thin egg shells concerning the five in the med bay not even Ratchet could get in without Firebolt snapping at him and shouting so loud that everyone could hear it all over the ARK.

That was what Quickstrike awoke to the sound of Firebolt yelling at Optimus and Ratchet glancing around the room she smirked before saying

"Now is that anyway to greet your thirds?"


	8. Chapter 8

"**Cybertronion" **

"Spark twin bond" 

"_Bond speak"_

"Normal talk"

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

~~~~~~The Ark~~~~~~

It had been eleven groon and near the end of the stellar cycle, and everyone was on edge they could still remember what Sliversong had told them all ten groons ago

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~

_Every 'bot, 'con and human were sat in the rec room waiting for the three seekers as the three seekers walked forwards their was a sombre mood about them that caused everyone no small amount of worry. Normally they were happy, cheerful and laughing always with a smile on their faceplates but looking at the suddenly sombre and serious. _

_Firebolt and Quickstrike looked at each other as Sliversong began to mutter under his breath causing a few members of the room to look at the three. Sliversong stood in the middle of the room before speaking to all that were gathered _

"_As everyone knows 'strike can see the future as well as past. Our time is nearly up unless we can do something soon otherwise the three of us will not live past this stellar cycle._

_Many bots and humans gasped at the news before both Megatron and Optimus stood and glanced at each other before speaking _

"_Then we will come up with a plan." _

_Firebolt smiled a small sad smile before speaking _

"_Thank you but we fear that it maybe too late to do anything." _

_Feral growls could be heard throughout the room as Ratchet snarled _

"_We have found you and now we will not let you go without a slagging fight." _

_The three gave resigned nods knowing that their thirds would never change their minds no matter what, with that the three left the rooms making plans of their own. _

~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~

In that time the three had been confined to the base only allowed to go to the rec room and their quarters which frustrated them to no end at all they were fully grown mechs and femmes damn it!


	9. Chapter 9

"**Cybertronion" **

"Spark twin bond" 

"_Bond speak"_

"Normal talk"

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

~~~~~Autobot base the Ark~~~~~~~

All on board the ark was quiet, it was too quiet in the opinion of everyone the three seekers hadn't been seen which was a worry in itself but what was worrying everyone else was the numerous pranks that had been pulled on everyone no one on board the Ark had been spared. Everyone was tip toeing on egg shells praying that they wouldn't be the next ones to be caught in a prank that had been set up.

~~~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~

_Optimus was walking along the corridor that led to his and Ratchet's quarters when a bucket of paint fell on top of his covering him in luminescence pink paint, falling backwards Optimus hit a pillow that had been hanging from the ceiling before feathers fell onto him covering him in green and yellow feathers that got stuck to the wet paint. Looking around he didn't see anyone in the corridor standing up he made his way back to his quarters where Ratchet was waiting for him._

~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~

Optimus had been the first one to get pranked and wasn't the last one but it was by far one of the mildest ones that had been going, Prowl had glitched and crashed so many times that he had to be kept in stasis just so that he wouldn't crash again or until the pranks had stopped.

~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~

_Megatron was leaving the rec room when he got hit by a balloon filled with glue, growling Megatron took a step forwards and found that he couldn't move his pedes looking down he found that his pedes had been glued to the floor, just as he was about to shout a second balloon had hit him filled with glitter and tinsel sticking to him and the walls around him. Megatron made the mistake of hitting his helm with his servo, as Megatron went to remove his servo he groaned as he found that his servo was glued to his helm._

~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~

Megatron had been on the war path for days, which didn't surprise anyone. But what did surprise everyone was Optimus was on the war path as well, the normal patient and sweet tempered mech was on the war path which made everyone weary and very tense waiting for the explosion that they knew was going to happen but they didn't know when or where, as they cycles went by the pranks got worse even the steel hardened mech Soundwave had been victim of one.

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~

_Soundwave walked down a corridor and glanced around through his visor, he could feel that something was going to happen. As he continued to walk a song began playing over his com unit at first he was puzzled until he looked up the song on the internet and found that it was a famous song called "Sweet transvestite." looking around in horror he could find anyone in the area that could of hacked into his com unit. As he kept walking the song kept getting louder and louder until he could no longer stand it as he entered the quarters that he shared with Megatron he broke down and began to whimper on the floor. _

~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~

Soundwave had been twitching for cycles after the song, all the time the pranks were going on the three seekers, Firebolt, Sliversong and Quickstrike had been in their quarters and hadn't left. But what no one knew was that they had hacked into the security feed to make it seem like they had never left their quarters while they had went around and set up the pranks as revenge on everyone.

It was a full Breem later when the full crew of the Ark got the courage to go to the seekers quarters and knocked on the door, when they all entered they never expected the sight to greet them, but greet them it did. Laid on the floor in a large puppy file was the three seekers deep into recharge, it made a few of them give a very quite

"Awww."

At the sight of the group laid on the floor Skyfire walked forwards and picked up Sliversong before carefully placing him on the berth, Ratchet carefully picked up Quickstrike and passed her to Soundwave who calmly accepted her before picking up Firebolt and placing him on the berth next to the deep in recharge Sliversong and Quickstrike who had been placed next to Sliversong but moments earlier.

Making sure that the three were deep in recharge the group left but not before Megatron and Soundwave placed a kiss on Quickstrike's helm. Skyfire and Wheeljack both placed a kiss on Sliversong's helm before following Megatron and Soundwave out of the room leaving Optimus and Ratchet in the room with the three sleeping seekers, walking forwards Ratchet placed a servo on Firebolt's helm before a small smile graced his face plates, bending down he placed a small kiss on Firebolt's helm before leaving the room and walking into the corridor. Optimus shook his helm before smiling and murmuring

"pleasant dreams my little flyer."

A swift kiss was placed on Firebolt's helm before leaving the room and going back to his office.

As everyone had left the room the didn't see the sight of three optics coming back online, three sets of blue locked with each other as one determined thought went flying through their processors at the exact same time.

_We will protect them at all costs no matter what we will protect them or die trying._

With that the optics shuttered back offline once more before slipping back into recharge were dreams and visions waited for them.


	10. Chapter 10

"**Cybertronion" **

"Spark twin bond" 

"_Bond speak"_

"Normal talk"

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hour

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

~~~~The Ark~~~~~~~~

The Stellar cycle was nearly at the end everyone was on edge William Lennox had just returned from visiting his cousin when he met the new seekers, to say that he was shocked was a understatement. The man hadn't been able to speak for a good ten kliks before Firebolt had commented

"Close your mouth, or else you will catch flies."

Will had closed his mouth straight away and glared at the new seeker before Sliversong quipped

"Not working sorry to say Doctor Hatchet is scarier than you."

The silence was deafening as Ratchet glared at Sliversong who his behind Quickstrike while Ratchet growled out

"What was that?"

Not bothering to take pity on anyone Quickstrike spoke up

"What my brother is trying to say is he over heard Ironhide calling you doctor Hatchet."

Ratchet's glare got redirected to Ironhide who held up his hands in defence

"Now Hatchet, I erm mean Ratchet I never said anything of the sort."

Firebolt snorted and smirked at Ironhide

"I think you need a processor check as well as a memory check, I as remember you clearly saying and I quote 'that slagging evil piece of metal thinking he can order ME around! I think he's going senile in his old age' finish quote."

Ratchet was walking closer to Ironhide with his wrench out and a unholy gleam in his optics as he calmly spoke

"I think 'bolt is right time for a check up."

Ironhide been the very brave mech that he was, done the only available option to him and ran out the rec room like a terrified sparkling that was running from a check up.

As Ratchet walked out of the rec room at a very sated pace he placed a quick kiss on Firebolt before continuing to walk out of the rec room, with a unholy gleam in his optics and a smile on his face.

As soon as the two were out of the room everyone broke down in laughter, they had never seen Ironhide run from anything before. Soundwave cast a glance at the seekers and noticed they looked smug a little too smug which sent off warning bells in his processors. Looking at Megatron, Soundwave opened his bond

"_They look smug and not the good kind of smug, more like the 'I have got one over on you type smug' I think that they may have been behind the pranks on all of is." _

Megatron looked at Soundwave before discreetly glancing at the seeker and sure enough they were stood radiating a smug air, looking at Optimus he opened his com link

"Optimus, Soundwave believes that our little third may have been behind the pranks that have been pulled on all of us, and I am agreeing with him."

Optimus looked at Megatron who nodded his helm to the three seekers and sure enough the smug air around them was still there, looking at the seekers Optimus's optics widened as they looked at him and gave a small wave while smirking. Optimus narrowed his optics at the three and their smirks widened just as he was about to say something the base alarms began to go off warning everyone of a attack. Glancing at each other no one noticed the worried glance that the three seekers shared before everyone made their way outside.

Once everyone was outside they were met with the sight of a very, very, very large mech he was easily four times the size of Jetfire and Optimus combined just as Optimus was going to speak a booming voice surrounded all of them

"Give me the seekers and no harm will fall you."

Megatron snarled

"Why would we give up our thirds?"

The voice spoke again

"You would dare go against the order of Primus himself?"

That shocked everyone as Ratchet asked

"What do you mean?"

A booming laugh shook the ground before speaking

"They are the sparklings of Primus."

Optimus was confused as he spoke

"Arent we all the children of Primus?"

There was silence for a few seconds as the voice spoke up once more

"They havent told you? Very well they are the creations of Unicron and Primus themselves there creator, who created all of Cybertrionion's in their image."

Shocked optics glanced at the three seekers who looked as though someone had destroyed everything that they had ever loved as Megatron hissed out

"What else have you not told us? Are you even our thirds?"

Quickstrike reeled back at the anger directed at her as he spoke in a calm voice

"We never lied about been your thirds."

A bitter laugh echoed all around them as everyone looked at Ratchet and Optimus as Ratchet stated

"No you just neglected to mention that your creator was the creator of our entire planet, when were you going to tell us?"

Firebolt took a small step back unnoticed by everyone except for his siblings

"We would of told you, had you asked."

Wheeljack glared at Sliversong who had his helm hung in shame and regret, looking at Optimus and everyone else gathered he knew that he couldn't be around someone that had hidden so much from them, they said that they hadn't lied about been their thirds but did they truly love them?

Optimus was going through turmoil he could see as plain as day that they regretted not telling them who their Carrier and Creator were but at the same time they didn't tell them when they had plenty of chances they never once took a chance. Before he could even have a chance to speak his thoughts Sliversong spoke up

"Take us home, StarQuake. We are no longer needed or wanted anymore."

StarQuake glanced at the three seekers and could tell that they were truly hurt by what had been said, he felt his spark go out to the three. They were like older siblings to him the siblings that he never had but always wanted making up his mind a bright light appeared and the three seekers began to change each one of them grew taller, Firebolt slimmed out and his colours changed from light green with dark blue streaks to a jet black colour and gold streaks running down his helm, arms and legs.

Sliversong while he had grown hadn't slimmed out but instead gained a little but more width, his colours went from been orange and red to light blue and deep purple.

Quickstrike's change shocked them all, no longer a femme stood there but instead was a mech. A tall slim seeker with sliver and gold colouring and purple optics that held a sadness and wisdom that one would hope to gain in their ageing years.

Everyone was shocked to the core, not only had they not told them about been Primus's children they had also kept their true forms hidden from them.

Gold, sliver and purple optics looked at everyone and the shock before the shock turned to anger and anger into fury, Firebolt's gold optics locked with Sliversong's sliver ones before glancing at Quickstrike's light purple ones. The pain that they had caused would forever be etched into their sparks it couldn't be undone and nor did they want it to be the pain that they caused them would be a reminder of what they had done to the mechs that they loved.

A light blue light appeared just as the three walked into the light Quickstrike spoke in a deep tone

"We may of hid things from you, but the way you reacted founded our fears. We will always love you and maybe one day you will forgive us but until then may our creator watch over you and guide your sparks to a true course."

Walking through no one seen the tears fall down Quickstrike's face plates as the light engulfed him.

Sliversong glanced at them all before he too spoke

"May the well of sparks unite us all."

Just as Quickstrike walked tears fell freely from Sliversong's optics as the light engulfed him as well.

Finally Firebolt was left glancing at the group he gave but a few parting words

"Until all are one."

He wouldn't shed a tear for them not now at least, not until he was safely at home and in the arms of those that truly loved him for him and not a image that he created. The light blinded everyone as he walked through, just as the light blinded them it disappeared as though it was never there to begin with.

StarQuake took pity on the young mechs and femmes that were gathered as he spoke up in his booming yet gentle voice

"what the spoke was the truth, they feared how you would react once you found out. They did truly love you with all their sparks and now they are shattered, perhaps one day we will all meet again but until then, until we are all one."

With that he faded out leaving no trace that he was ever there. The group stood in shock at what had happened but none of them would admit out loud nor for anyone else to hear that they had made a mistake and mistake that they could never undo or forgive themselves for.

~~~~~~Well of Sparks~~~~~~

Primus was watching what had happened and he felt his spark go our for all of them, but fate hadn't been swayed in the slightest. The path had to run its course for them all to be truly happy but that didn't mean that he had to like it, no because right now both he and Unicron were hugging their creations for all that they were worth as the tears ere falling so fast and freely as Firebolt spoke brokenly

"Why did this have to happen?"

Both Unicron and Primus sighed as Primus spoke in a soothing voice

"I don't know my little bolt I truly don't know."

Neither god knew what to do but hold as their creations close as they cried.

**THE END **

**Now I know everyone is glaring at the screen wishing it was me right now but don't worry I have a squeal coming up but until then I would love to read your thoughts on what you would like to happen. And yes there will be major revenge on fate and lady luck in the next series of this. **

**So please don't hate me my muse is doing a happy dance because this is finally finished but like I said two more parts to this story followed by a few one shots as well. **


End file.
